


术前协议

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Sorry to write it, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: “托尼·斯塔克。你在这里见到我，说明我已经放弃了这条时间线上的未来，我们再也没有机会弥补灭霸造成的损失，但是还有其他的可能，我需要你的帮助，帮我在所有的选择中理清胜利的条件，在唯一的可能性中扭转败局。”





	术前协议

_按照法律规定，除非情况紧急，否则每一位被推上手术台的病人都要在事前被告知所有手术事项，包括简要的操作规程和所有可能出现的结果，并亲自确认同意，当医生认为有必要时，可以要求病人亲口复述手术内容以确认手术对象已经获知了所有的风险。_

_帕尔默：对你的病人态度好点。_

_斯特兰奇：没那个必要，他们最终都会签字的，克里斯汀。_

  


***

  


这一天风和日丽，他数年久违地一觉睡到自然醒，似乎有飞鸟落在他的屋顶，啄木鸟在叩击木头的躯干，冬天已经过去，森林逐渐苏醒，湖边偶尔能看到野兔甚至落单的鹿与狐狸，他煮咖啡时被热水烫了手指，星期五适时地提醒他药膏在客厅角柜的第二个抽屉里，是2025年极为平凡的一个早晨，他早已习惯无人陪伴，今后也将一直如此。

突然有敲门声响在前厅，他愣了片刻，那有节奏的声音以每三声一下停顿的规律不间断地响着，在星期五提醒他来者身份后，他终于确信那不是迷路的松鼠在敲松子。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇带着自他认识他以来最疲惫的神情站在那里，无比耐心却又目光焦灼地看着他开门。

“巫师，我们九个月没见了，在打招呼之前我想提醒你一下基本的礼节，因为显然你没有提前打拜访电话——”

他皱着眉头提问，然而那不速之客以一种不容置疑的高傲态度打断了他。

“托尼·斯塔克。你在这里见到我，说明我已经放弃了这条时间线上的未来，我们再也没有机会弥补灭霸造成的损失，但是还有其他的可能，**我需要你的帮助，**帮我在所有的选择中理清胜利的条件，在唯一的可能性中扭转败局。”

他目瞪口呆，被这句话里的信息量震得有十秒钟没说出一句话来，随即后悔把铠甲放在车间而不能现在就给他来一梭子激光炮了。

十分钟后，他们坐下来，托尼把咖啡倒进法师面前的杯子里，那个苍白的影子一样的人皱眉看了眼，终于说了第二句话：“有茶吗？”

“没有。”我为什么要有。

“那算了。”斯特兰奇没再坚持，抿了口咖啡，“你看起来……过得不错。”

“你是没别的话可以寒暄吗？”他不好，他从那个响指以来就没好过，右手背上的神经开始跳，但他忍住了没发作，端着自己的杯子坐到另一张沙发上，太阳升了起来，屋里却有点冷了，他让星期五把温度调高两度。

“……抱歉，我有时间没和人说话了。”

法师的眼神有点空洞，但道歉听来真情实意，这让托尼愣了一下，沉默了一会儿，他不得已重新挑起话题：“你还要不要说正事？”

“啊，当然。”斯特兰奇的脸上突然绽放出点光彩。“我需要控制变量和条件判定集合归类以及——”

“打住。”托尼提高音量打断他，“你在从哈利波特变成霍金之前是不是忘了解释前因后果？斯特兰奇，在泰坦上我就一直问你，但你从来没说过你用那块石头到底看到了什么。看在上帝的份上，你一个字都不说，现在突然说你放弃了时间线之类的鬼话搞得好像我们有过希望一样——见鬼，所以我为什么让你进门？”

“我要是告诉了你，很多事就不会发生……”

“**就是这句话，你敢再说一次，我现在就把你轰出去，按着你的脖子把你淹死在湖里。**我很喜欢湖里的野雁，不想它们被尸体吓跑，我建议你不要这样做。”

斯特兰奇叹了口气。

“你是对的，托尼。我会把一切都告诉你。”

他的口吻又变得温柔起来，托尼怀疑自己从没见过这法师这么多愁善感，但他知道这是因为什么：“因为这条时间线已经被你放弃了？”

“对。”斯特兰奇停顿了片刻，没有去看托尼的眼神，但他似乎已经决定不让托尼提出更多有关于此的问题，“为了让你能理解我在说什么以及想要做什么，我会先解释这东西的运作方式。”

他手指一挥，凭空便出现时间宝石的幻像，托尼无精打采地看着他：“我知道你能用这玩意儿预知未来，在泰坦上你说过了。”

斯特兰奇摇了摇头：“不是预知，我是把自己的时间流速调过去又拨回来，尽量尝试所有不同的可能性并找出规律，如果这让你无法理解，我可以换个说法，把这看做是实验与调试程序的结合体，我另外搭建一个服务器对程序进行一次次测试，只是次数多了一些。”

“这个听上去更像是人话一点了。”但托尼依旧没有真的深入话题，“然而？”他知道斯特兰奇没有把话说完。

“那是程序的部分，接下去是实验的部分，斯塔克，你也是科学家，你明白所有有效的实验设计最基本的规则。”

斯特兰奇的话言简意赅，这问题哪怕是个高中生都答得出来，斯塔克自然不例外：**“控制变量。”**

“这就是我在做的事。”斯特兰奇深吸一口气，“我寻找胜利的条件，然后在每一次反复的过程里寻找哪一些事情可以让这些条件凑齐，而其他任何的细微变化都不会影响胜利结局的发生。如果用我的专业来解释，就像是尝试发明一种手术或者药品，每个患者的情况都不相同，但这种治疗手段无论他们个人的机能有任何差异都能保证祛除病灶。”

斯特兰奇说完后看向斯塔克，后者的目光追寻着空气中的浮尘，似乎仍在消化这些话，过了好一阵子才开口：“你用了我认识你以来最多的比喻句。”

“所以你理解了。”斯特兰奇确认道，“对我们有影响的未来数量是有限的，可控的变量也一定是有限的，我必须尽我所能在唯一的未来里让胜利发生。这是我来找你商量的原因，因为没有检测程序给我报错，我需要人帮我理清思路……”

“你说了这么多，其实就是想告诉我——”斯特兰奇看向打断他的托尼，后者刚从沙发上站起身，“——我是个天才，你一个人搞不定。”

他挑衅地一口气喝光咖啡，满心以为这句话说完，斯特兰奇一定会回嘴，然后争吵可以升级，他就可以顺理成章地赶他出去。

“……对，因为你是个天才。所以我来找你，托尼。”

令人吃惊的是，法师承认了。而他还在看着自己，眼神里充满了和语气完全一致的真挚。

托尼·斯塔克准备好的说辞都再也用不上，他半张着嘴巴想说点什么，最终扭过头，向房子深处走去。

“你去哪里？”斯特兰奇在身后问他。

“去煎培根，我吃了早饭再考虑是否答应你。”他边走边响亮的回答，“你毁了我的一整天，混蛋。”

  


***

  


_斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在升任为正式医师后没多久便接了一台令他名声大噪的手术，说来好笑的是，比起他之后进行的无数次可以被用来当做医学院教学模板的那些或是让专业杂志花三十页专栏讨论他手法精妙的那些，这台实际上并非具备什么医学奇迹意义的手术，反而令他得到了职业生涯中最多的来自普通媒体的关注。_

_一颗子弹卡在病人两节脊椎骨的夹缝中，位置太过严丝合缝，甚至并未对其生活造成过大的影响，这也是为什么最早接诊伤患的医院决定把子弹留在那里不去动它的原因。这个可怜人显然是幸运的，他的骨头让他免于死在一名至少已经折磨并枪杀了十四名受害者的连环杀人狂枪下，后者在最近被捕，然而由于凶手一直以来都谨慎处理掉犯罪痕迹，检方认为现有的证据不足以令陪审团达成一致，而如果凶手被宣布无罪，下一个十四人被杀仅是时间问题。_

_他们唯一的希望只剩下那颗正卡在活生生的人类的脊椎骨里的子弹，它保存完好，可以用来检测弹道痕迹，取出子弹这一操作本身并不困难，但有极大风险会使宿主终生瘫痪。_

_毁掉你的一生，只需一颗偏移了一微米的小小子弹。_

  


***

  


“如果你想让我帮忙，有些话我们要说清楚。”

托尼擦掉嘴角的面包屑，把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，法师在整个早餐全程都安静地看他吃煎蛋，没有加入进来的意思，他偶尔低下头绞着披风衣角，像逗弄猫咪一样打发时间，托尼就也并没费心邀请。

“因为我对你的很多做法仍很恼火，你有太多事不跟我说了。”

“我会尽我所能回答你的所有问题，到了这个份上，我没有必要撒谎。”斯特兰奇点点头，甚至没等托尼问下去就主动坦白表现诚意，“但你要明白，某种意义上我不是你认识的那个斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇了，你可以将我看作是泰坦上仍有时间宝石的那一个——我调了时间流速，暂时来到这个时间线的躯体里，我会让自己亲身经历那些重要的事，但一些小事的细节并不明朗。比如，我知道你决定退休时我们吵架的每一句话，但不知道九个月前我找你做了什么。”

“很好。你最好什么都不记得，因为你态度恶劣的拒绝帮我的忙修理房顶。”托尼没好气地消化了这句话，随即继续摆出提审犯人的态度，“你为什么到现在才找上我说这些事？我以为离那个紫薯头的响指过去很多年了，如果这条时间线只是你能看到的未来中的一个，你为什么要等这么久？而不是在泰坦上就跟我开圆桌会议？”

“我跟你解释过时间宝石的运作方式了，灭霸只是带走了一半生命但并没有毁灭宇宙，理论上说我能看到无限远的未来。”他说着，但更像是讲述别人身上发生的事，“我没有那么多时间，所以在找到一定规律后我给自己在每个未来里根据不同条件设置结点，用以提高效率。我在这里，说明这个时间线里已经有一部分必要的胜利条件没法凑齐了。”

“条件？”托尼挑起眉，法师的语气轻描淡写，令他不由自主的对这个词里包含的东西感到一阵恼火。

“如果你愿意帮忙，我会和你一起梳理列表——我见过我们赢了的世界了，但我必须确保不能出错，”法师握紧了自己的双手，现在他看上去又像是正走在穷途末路上的逃犯，“**没有办法复现的实验没有意义。**斯塔克，那是一半宇宙，**我输不起。**”

托尼现在很想把手里的叉子扔他脸上，但最终深吸几口气让自己冷静下来。

“所以，你是为了这个世界不存在的幸福结局向我求援。”托尼冷笑了一声，“你凭什么认为我就会帮你？”

“因为你是**托尼·斯塔克**。”

斯蒂芬的语气变得非常疲惫。

“你我都清楚这一点，所以你会。”

  


***

  


_伤患纵使迫切想要凶手得到惩罚也犹豫了，家属则激烈反对取出子弹，医院里的外科医生们大多不愿冒险折损自己的名声或承担压力，检察官一同参与会诊强调这颗子弹的重要性，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇坐在其中一个位子上，脑子里开小差回忆几张其他病人的核磁共振图，争论委实过于无趣，他昏昏欲睡。_

_我可以做。_

_他最终不耐烦地说，所有人都看向他时他才说下一句。_

_我不会出错。_

  


***

  


“那就让我们从头开始。”

托尼带着一盒饼干到了操作台旁边，斯特兰奇坐在另一侧，看着他在平台上拉出一张三维投影的模型。他按法师的要求，让星期五按他要求列出了响指之前的所有重要事件并标注出每一个超级英雄和特工所处的位置，一旦进入工作模式，托尼·斯塔克毫无疑问就是斯特兰奇在这个世界上能找到的效率最高且最容易交流的人。

“你认为我们能取得的最好的胜利是什么？”在等待期间，斯特兰奇却先提出了问题。托尼瞪了他一眼，但对方只是看着列表与模型，并未回望，这让托尼意识到斯特兰奇是在认真的寻求建议。

“当然是让那个紫薯头根本不打那个响指。”托尼的语速极快，让立体影像的主画面呈现出泰坦上的样子，星期五已经尽职尽责地复现了投影模型，看到彼得的影像出现时，托尼的手指抖了一下，他迅速地用另一只手握住了自己的手腕保持稳定。“根据瓦坎达回传的幻视的情况，如果他拿到你的时间宝石，就没什么能阻止他了。所以最好的结果显然是我们在泰坦上就解决这一切。”

当然，他们试过，在泰坦上的战斗里就死了三个人，即使用了时间宝石的能力也没能成功，托尼被掩埋在卫星的残骸中动弹不得的时候，灭霸掐着昏迷不醒的斯特兰奇的脖子，把那颗宝石拽了过去，所有的二十六道咒语在另外四块宝石的力量前不堪一击，仅仅给他的手掌烧破一层皮。

斯蒂芬仿佛早就预料到他会这么说，悠悠叹了口气：“我最初也这么想，所以我花费了大量的时间去根据每个人的特点修正战术，但是从来没有成功。”停顿了两秒后他继续说，这次则混合着苦笑：“我能做到的最好的结果是即使在战斗之后也让泰坦上的所有人到灭霸离开时都活着。”

“这可不是我们的目的，斯特兰奇。”托尼咬着饼干，用鼻音哼出不屑的嘲讽，“让我们都活下来，你只要一开始就不抵抗把宝石双手奉上就可以了。我们所有人还是要去赌50%的消失几率。”

——然后彼得在他和斯特兰奇面前化作一堆灰烬。

托尼打了个颤，他至今无法摆脱这个噩梦，而回到了地球之后他找不到佩珀了也找不到罗迪了他——

“我的意思是，我们在泰坦上不可能赢。”

斯特兰奇的话适时地插入，这让托尼定了定神，把饼干咬碎后慢慢的咽下去：“不，你不擅长团体战斗，也不擅长制定战术，总有方法可以——”

“没有可能性。”这一次斯特兰奇不耐烦的打断了他，“我知道你不想相信，但我说了，我没必要撒谎。他有四块宝石，我们做不到。”

斯特兰奇说的是做不到而不是赢不了，托尼本想抓住这些微用词的差异，但他透过橙色土石的影像瞥到了法师一闪而过的痛苦神色，选择等他说完。

“相信我，托尼，我试过太多方法了，甚至包括开传送门去瓦坎达搬援兵，但是都失败了。”斯特兰奇挥一挥手，“全部都是无意义的牺牲——为了避免我们在这个问题上纠缠太久，我再重新问你，对你来说胜利的概念是什么？”

这是转移话题，托尼听出了，但他并没诘问回去，斯特兰奇的发问并非没有意义，但他依旧毫不犹豫地重复：“从来没有那个响指。”

“如果这做不到呢？不要急着反驳我，我知道你是未来主义者，会预设所有可能性做出准备，所以，如果我们没有能力阻止那个响指呢？这个情况下你认为可以最接近‘胜利’的结果是什么？”

托尼张了张嘴，本想说什么，话语却全都梗在喉咙里，如果一切已经发生，也就是说，以此时此刻的状态，他还能做到什么？宝石……灭霸……宇宙……

他思索了很久才直视斯特兰奇：“让消失的人……**全都回来**。”

“很好。”斯特兰奇点了点头，“我们的意见一致。”

“……我们能做到这一点？让所有人回来？”托尼盯紧了斯特兰奇。

**“可以。”**

斯特兰奇的语气是坚定的，从他敲门到现在为止，托尼仿佛第一次认真地看他，试图从那双眼睛里找出任何暴露他在说谎或者证明他只是做出猜测的细节，但都没有，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇仅仅是在叙述一个已知的事实。

“我们阻止不了灭霸——我们最好不要浪费时间争论这个结论了——但我们可以挽回。要做到这一点，有很多必须满足的条件。”斯特兰奇继续说下去，橙色的泰坦星的影像不见了，托尼调出了新的空白面板，让星期五记录他所说的内容，“最根本的要求是，要凑齐六块无限宝石。”

“你的意思是，像他打了响指一样，我们也可以用一个响指把人们带回来。”托尼摸着下巴，仔细斟酌这个方案的可能性，“但你两分钟前才说，就连四块宝石我们都没法应付，我们怎么才能在他把宝石摧毁前把它抢来？”还是在他们失去一半人的前提下。

“现在我给你我所知道的第一个取得胜利的条件，”斯特兰奇放慢了语速，**“造出一台时空穿梭机。”**

  


***

  


_尼克说他大概是想出名想疯了，克里斯汀也并不赞同，她说若是失败这会毁掉他整个职业生涯。无论他走到哪里，都有各种窃窃私语围绕他，像蜘蛛的细丝一样悄悄擦上他的手术服缓慢攀爬，试图绞上他的脖颈。_

_但只有无能之人才惧怕流言蜚语。他提出新的手术方案，主任医师说这只有10%的成功率，斯特兰奇我不允许你这样做，检察官则盯紧他再三确认是否可行。他置若罔闻地当耳旁风重新演示一遍模拟分析图，心里暗骂早知道他不该说那句话，还有很多手术值得他去做。_

_他没有时间可以浪费。_

  


***

  


“如果我不知道你确实有个能看见未来的东西，我会说你已经疯了。”

托尼起身去煮第二壶咖啡，他的饼干快吃完了，斯特兰奇向他再三确认时间旅行并非痴人说梦，尽管如此，直到他提出了几个绝对处于外科医生专业知识外的理论概念，托尼才终于相信他没有在遍历未来的旅途中出现幻觉，并承认了这一技术的可行性。

“没关系，在亲眼看到前我也不信。”斯特兰奇面对他一遍又一遍的质问充满耐心，此刻甚至还笑了，“只要它被发明出来，那么找到宝石就并非什么大问题。所以我的目的之一，就是确保所有‘发明时光机’的条件都能具备。”他边说边起身从托尼推过来的盘子里拿了块甜饼，这些随意的举动多少令他们之间的气氛缓和了一点。

“很好，”托尼看着咖啡壶飞过自己面前，发现他居然已经累得不想制止这个巫师了，“你说你放弃了这条时间线，是因为我们造不出它了吗？”

“你可以这么说，”斯蒂芬说，他的坐姿也变得随意，“如果研究花费的时间超过七年，这个方法就不再可取。因为带回他们造成的混乱将远超过宇宙能承受的。所以，你能否告诉我这个时间线里的斯科特·朗及相关人员都遭遇了什么？细节、证词、照片、影像，什么都可以。”

托尼让星期五调出数据：“他、黄蜂女、汉克·皮姆和他的妻子，四个人在响指发生时正在一家路边餐厅里，监视摄像头表示他们都，你懂的。”他仍然抗拒说出消失这个词。

听到结果后，斯特兰奇有点苦涩地撇了撇嘴：“时间机器的运行需要进入量子领域，我们需要皮姆粒子才能做到这一点，没有他们我们永远也找不到其他库存，而研制皮姆粒子花费的时间可能比造出时间机器本身还长——你相信吗？托尼，我看过的所有未来里，这四个人几乎每一次都消失了，我一开始认为是巧合，后来不得不承认这是宝石们造成的结果。”

“等一下，”托尼提高音量打断他，“你是说，宝石会挑选它的处理对象？而不是随机的？”这与灭霸所说的完全不同。

“你可以假设，六块宝石凑到一起时就是全知全能的，我建议你不要把它们当做物体，而是有一定知觉的精密系统。它忠实地执行打响指的人的心愿，并且尽最大可能确保这一结果不会遭到逆转或破坏。”斯特兰奇用颤抖的手指摩挲着手中咖啡杯的杯壁，“对大部分人来说，这是随机的一半概率，但对那些会对这一结果**产生决定性的逆转的影响的人，消失的可能是100%。**”

屋内陷入沉默，斯特兰奇一字一顿地说了下去：“所以我在泰坦上什么都不能告诉你，如果我说了任何一个字，哪怕只是留下只言片语的线索，响指时宝石都会将你我判定为这一范围内的人，一起排除掉。”

“但你在这里，这个世界里你没——死。”托尼尖锐地指出问题所在，他依然质疑着法师提出的每一个结论。

“那么显然，这一个我还没能找到任何胜利的可能。”法师使用了故作轻松的语气，“告诉我，托尼，这一个我说他看了多少次的未来？”

“2179088次。”他报出这个数字时毫不犹豫，“我问你赢了几次时你就开始说那句你说了就不会发生的话。”

“所以这是我能找到的为数不多的能和你交谈的未来之一，”斯蒂芬深吸一口气，将只剩了底的咖啡一口喝了下去，“我近乎看了他的七倍。”

托尼动了动嘴唇，不知道该说些什么，此刻如果他想问，斯特兰奇就会将所有看到的结果告诉他，他会知道输的那些、失败的那些、没能成功的那些，他看着斯特兰奇，对方的表情依旧看不出任何动摇，偶尔掠过托尼的视线甚至是平和而柔软的——这个人到底经历了多少次死亡、看过多少凋零的宇宙了？那定然是失去太多以至于那眼神在触碰到自己时甚至拥有了温度。

但他突然失去了询问的勇气。

“你有什么——我们有什么方法解决斯科特的问题？”托尼最终问。

“我也没法直接留下讯息，但不意味着我们什么都不能做。”他的声音此刻听来变得鼓舞人心，那后面大概藏着千百次的尝试，“我和王有魔法的联系手段，可以让他做些自己意识不到会造成什么影响的事，而你的列表上写，蚁人一家很可能在这之前刚结束一场量子领域的实验，我们可以通过各种手段推迟它，通过交通堵塞、警察盘岗，甚至汽车缺油，随便什么，只要卡在正好的时间，斯科特就会进入量子维度不被响指波及。”斯特兰奇的语速越来越快，当他说完这一长段话，颇为期待的看向了托尼。

托尼抿抿嘴唇：“你差不多就是想说多米诺骨牌与蝴蝶效应这种不确定的事。”

“哦，所以你做不到把事件发生的概率提升到百分之百吗？”斯特兰奇皱起眉（那是假装的，托尼想），现在他的语调听起来还有几分挑衅了，“这是我们唯一的希望了，托尼·斯塔克——”

“……变戏法的，你是不是忘了你一小时前才承认过你是因为我是天才才来找我的？”

托尼嘲讽了回去。

  


***

  


_媒体不知怎的获知消息曝光了他的名字，医院门口开始有人举着相机和话筒围追堵截，院长焦头烂额质问谁是记者的信息源，他没想法，同时猜至少五个同事在等他下不来台。他颇好笑地看着这出闹剧，继续按部就班地准备，除了这名病人外，他还有三台手术的排期，他还没到可以随心挑拣病人的时候，并没有哪一个更重要一点。_

_他报出一串注意事项，将列表交给助理护士，说这有助于病人的术后复健。过后又补充一句，我希望他能在手术时保持最佳状态。_

_他想克里斯汀听到一定会指出这用词迟早要遭到投诉。可那有什么所谓呢？_

_他们再也找不到比他更好的医生了。_

  


***

  


他们花费整整三个小时列出了所有的条件，又将其中无关紧要的影响删去，只留下最简单的结果，并确保王只会认为这是些毫无意义的小事。

“这像回到我还在读阿西莫夫的年纪。”当占据整个屏幕的列表被删减到只剩下最后两行时，托尼瘫倒在了长椅上，他们搬了个小桌子到工作台旁边，上面此刻摆着吃剩的披萨外卖盒，炸鱼块和薯片，唯有的绿色来自一盆蔬菜沙拉，斯特兰奇看着这高热量高胆固醇的食物眉头皱的可以当学校的教导主任了，但他最终没有跟托尼语重心长的教导营养搭配的重要性，甚至吃到一半还开了传送门去最近的超市买了可乐和冰激凌。

“《永恒的终结》，1955年。”斯特兰奇放下冰激凌的勺子，顺口报出书名，仔细检视那两条要交给王做的任务，“砸碎一扇星巴克的玻璃门，把一本外文书丢在斯科特车子前，为了确保斯科特能在未来的某天回来，我还要列几条细小的提醒事项……总之，王一定会骂我是个疯子。”

“你以为自己还不够格吗？”托尼第一次真心实意地笑了起来，尽管这不是自己的未来，但希望能带来的快乐远胜他所预想，这几乎是响指之后他第一次因还能做些什么的念头感到充实，“一千四百万次未来，你当然是个疯子。”

“……是啊，我是。”

斯特兰奇的声音突然沉寂，托尼意识到他说错了话，但显然没法收回去。

“接下来我们做什么？”他起身收拾外卖盒，“我不认为只凭斯科特一个人就能造出时间机器了。”

斯蒂芬扔给他一包纸巾：“起司沾在你胡子上了。”

“嘿，不要转移话题。”

“它真的沾在你胡子上了。”斯特兰奇叹口气，一挥手将所有食物剩余的残渣通过小型传送门扫到了垃圾桶里，“接下来我们要保证有能力在时限内发明出时间机器的人不会消失。”

“所以接下来我们要过滤一遍世界上在世的量子物理领域专家列表了吗？”托尼把擦了下巴的纸巾一起扔过那道传送门，“这是我喜欢的工作，我说不定还认识其中一些。”只是他们现在不一定还在了。

“没有那么复杂，托尼。”斯特兰奇虽然面对托尼坐着，但他的视线却是向下盯着那张餐桌，仿佛上面有哪个污迹让外科医生的洁癖又犯了一样。“这很简单……很简单。”他低声重复了一遍又一遍，像是作着某种确认。

“……那告诉我你知道的那些……好吧，或许是那个人的名字？”托尼隐隐约约觉得不安，他能从话语中听出某种端倪，于是用近乎鼓励的口吻催促斯特兰奇继续。

“安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克。”

斯特兰奇一字一顿地报出他的全名。

“有能力在这时发明出时光机的人是你，**只有你。**”

  


***

  


_他与病患的最后一次手术事项会面约在周一。_

_按照法律规定，除非情况紧急，否则每一位被推上手术台的病人都要在事前被告知所有手术事项，包括简要的操作规程和所有可能出现的结果，并亲自确认同意，当医生认为有必要时，可以要求病人亲口复述手术内容以确认手术对象已经获知了所有的风险。_

_斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在出名后基本就不亲自在这件事上花太多心思了，他有自己的助理，他就职的医院有优秀的法律团队来应付协议书中的漏洞与可能伴随的医疗官司。但现在他还不行，更何况这起手术不同寻常，在大部分人眼中这不是为了救治活人，而是为了抚慰生者、裁量罪行、降下审判，如果他成功取出子弹，至少有十四名死者能够得以安息，他们的家人甚至有一天能坐在行刑室的玻璃墙后，看着那名杀人狂坐上电椅。_

_这个世界上可能只剩下医生还在关注病人本身了。_

  


***

  


“我第一次见到时间机器大概是在第三百万次。”

斯蒂芬坐在那里，他的脸投进一片阴影，目光的方向却很难令人看清。

“我找不到方法阻止灭霸，所以我让自己待得更久一些，也许奇迹的线索在我所不知道的未来里。”

他顿了顿，换了个角度，这次托尼确认他在看着自己了，蓝绿色的眼睛在一束倾斜的日光下变为暖金，很快就又挪开了。

“在响指的二十七年后，你二十五岁的女儿发明了它——大部分的基础工作来自于你留下的笔记，你在她三岁时死于泰坦上受的伤遗留的并发症发作，没有医生可以救你。”

“我——”

法师等他发问，耐心地暂停了叙述，而最终托尼再一次抿了抿嘴唇，仿佛这样才再度找回自己的声音。

**“我有女儿了？！”**

“当然，他们还给她颁了诺贝尔奖。”法师面对这荒谬的重点笑了，但那笑容苦涩地让托尼根本无法再看，“她是个天才，可能比你还要再天才一点，托尼。她发明时间机器后，那时的新一代的复仇者们争论了许久要不要找回宝石，但最终放弃了。”

已经过去了太久，带回半个宇宙造成的混乱绝不是那个世界能承受的了，对于留下的人是，对于逝去的人也是。

“那一个我……和她认识，作为长辈关系甚至还不错。”斯特兰奇小心地继续着。

**“我女儿可爱么？”**

这次，法师的表情变成了苦笑，他像是无奈于托尼的打断，但仍旧回答了：“她五岁生日时我给她做了只气球狗。”

“哇哦，那太有说服力了。”

但斯特兰奇几乎立刻收敛了笑容，深吸几口气才有了勇气继续叙述：“他们决定不去找宝石的时候，她对我说，要是你还活着就好了，你一定早就能把机器研发出来了。”  


法师的这几句话似乎耗尽了他身体里的给养，整个人都被抽空了。他长长出了一口气，但那语调让托尼明白，这仍不是最艰难的部分。

“所以，我们的下一个议题是如何让你能活着，并且回到地球上去。”

他最后的话语结束的很轻快，然而托尼没法持有同样的态度，他坐在那里消化了许久这些事，他有很多很多的问题，但眼下最重要的——

“所以，现在的我**浪费**了七年时间。”

他的喉咙近乎梗住了，那声音很低，几乎只有吸气的程度，但法师听到了，他猛地一愣，语气变得错愕：“不，不是的，托尼。这个世界斯科特·朗他们不在了，你得不到任何时间机器的线索，没有粒子我们也——”

“不，我仍然浪费了时间。你说的那一个我在几年之内就留下了笔记，我可以做更多——”

**“托尼·斯塔克！”**

法师的声音如同雷声一般响在他耳边，他愣住了，被骤然提高的音量从如海啸一般席卷而来的绝望中拖上浮船。

“我们现在要做的是拯救另一个你，确保你能在响指之后活着回到地球，把所有的问题修复。”法师的音量回到了正常的水准，“首先，我们让泰坦上所有的人都从灭霸的打斗中存活，没有致命伤，没有任何残疾。用以提升你回到地球的几率。”

“……是，一半一半。”托尼努力让自己回到拟定战略与科学的状态，是的，这一切已经过去了，在他的世界里，这已经毫无意义。

……不对。

他抬头看向重新调出泰坦模拟投影的斯特兰奇，从对方刚进门时就存在的不安与紧张仍然在哪儿，他本以为刚才就是最后了，但不是，魔法师的眼神依旧飘忽不定，瞳孔不时颤抖，他与自己对视的时间从不超过三秒。那不是正常的斯特兰奇。

他还有事情隐瞒。

  


***

  


_新闻报道连篇累牍，他没兴趣继续分拣有效信息。媒体关注、检方压力、医院争论，他都没放在心上。他是名医生，既然流程要求，而他又承接了手术，那么做这件事符合规程、正常不过。_

_他甚至都没花心思为那病人的样貌在头脑里腾出一小个神经元进行记忆，他走进病房，对病人和他的家属介绍手术的情况，没为瘫痪的风险做任何安慰或保证。_

_因为不管言语多么恳切华丽，对不信的人来说，那毫无意义。_

  


***

  


“法师，你有事没告诉我。”

他重新发问，斯特兰奇没有看他：“你需要了解什么？”

“你要让斯科特活着，所以我们费尽心力的让他卡在那几秒钟去了量子维度。你要让我回到地球，所以要让泰坦上的人在战斗后都活着，用以增加我能安全返回的概率——银河护卫队的人和你还有星云，任何一个人没有被‘响指’掉，我就能回去。”

斯特兰奇如同塑像一样坐在那里，对他的话毫无反应，托尼压下心里无端升起的怒火，尽量用平稳的音调说下去。

“所有这一切说明，**你没法控制每一次响指的选择，**不然你不需要如此大费周章地找我分析，**但是——**”

托尼骤然提高音量：“你仍然要我活下去，而你显然不能像斯科特那样把我丢进别的维度躲过这一劫，同时你却还说了**你输不起，**那么显然你也不会去赌那50%的概率。”

他用余光看到斯特兰奇的手开始不停颤抖。

“所以，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，你一定有**这之外的方法**让人不受响指的影响活下去。”

房间陷入死寂，咖啡壶煮沸的声音滋滋作响，他们没有人去理会，斯特兰奇注视着眼前的虚空，许久之后才开口，语音却是颤抖的：“托尼，我……”

“停下，我还没有说完。”托尼就在等打断他的这一刻，“你说，时间机器是第一个条件，让我活下来是这其中的一部分。那么显然还有**第二个，**第二个是什么？斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，如果你有任何隐瞒，就算你不属于这个世界，我也——”

“确实有第二个条件。”

“我也不会——你说什么？”

他从没想过法师会承认的如此干脆利落，那话语很轻，但足以让他听见了。

“我说，有第二个条件。”斯特兰奇摇了摇头，“你想的没错，我本来不……不，你应该知道的。**你必须知道。**”

他的呼吸变得急促，最后几个字切了坚定的重音，然而之后他的呼吸又放得很轻，似乎让自己窒息几秒后才终于不再躲避托尼的视线。

“第二个条件是：托尼，**你会在成功的最后一刻死去。**”

  


***

  


_你为什么要接我的手术？_

_那名病人在会面时问他。_

_斯蒂芬皱起眉，他并没预料到会被问到这个，不同的医生可能会有千百种不同的理由，但他只说了最先想到的答案。_

_那子弹迟早会带来后遗症，它又不是手术钢钉。_

_而我是名优秀的医生，仅此而已。_

  


***

  


“……这就是你要说的？”  


在片刻的沉默后，托尼率先开口，他的手指敲着膝盖，不知怎的，他发觉自己并不因法师给出的答案震惊。

“要拯救那一半宇宙，我**必须**死去？”

“……是。”

法师的确认犹疑了半秒，此刻他重新低下了头，双手不安的紧紧交握，似乎在用这种方式控制颤抖。

“天啊，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，至尊法师——别怀疑，这个世界里你用这个愚蠢的头衔很久了——你这么婆婆妈妈的只是因为你觉得这件事说不出口？你在担心我不愿为了拯救宇宙送命？好的，如果有其他可能，我当然不会，但如果这是个必备条件——不，不要跟我分析我是怎么死的，我不感兴趣——我只关心一件事，我的死是否能真的迎来胜利？是的话就没有别的问题了，你难道在怀疑我会怕死吗？你在担心我惜命吗？”

他的声音开始逐渐拔高，摊开的手掌逐渐紧握成拳。

“这整整七年，我一直苦于没法救那些人，罗迪做错了什么？佩珀做错了什么？见鬼，史蒂夫和克林特就该变成一堆灰吗？还有布鲁斯，我甚至不敢看娜塔莎的眼睛，彼得，彼得才15岁！如果有一个机会用我去交换他们——只有我能去换他们——我根本不会犹豫，难道你会吗？！我们输了，我们输了！斯特兰奇！”说到最后，他几乎是在歇斯底里的大叫了。

“托尼，不是这样的。”斯特兰奇坐在那里没有动，并未因托尼的激动而同样失去控制，但此刻将双手插入发间，似乎陷入了深深的绝望，“我从未怀疑过你。我只是需要……需要……你的帮助。”

“帮助？”托尼冷笑着重复这个词，“不，你根本不需要我，斯特兰奇。我从一开始就发觉不对劲，今天你太温顺了，我们之前的讨论中你甚至极少反驳我的提议，你只是附和，然后列出新的条目，不着痕迹的将一部分我们从未讨论的划掉——你早就知道要交给王去做的是什么，你自己已经在那些未来里试验了多少次？你早就一个人全都做完了，你根本不需要我。”

巫师面对这质问没有说话，似乎默认了托尼的说法。

“还有，巫师，你依旧转移了话题，你还没有回答我的推测，你有**这之外的方法**让人不受响指的影响活下去。”

这一次，斯蒂芬紧跟着他的问话开口，然而断断续续的声音却像是卡在了嗓子里，许久才在缝隙中漏出一两个词，他像在强迫自己不再撒谎：“我有。”

**“那你见鬼的到底还在等什么？！为什么还要在这里和我浪费时间？！为什么还不去拯救那一个宇宙？你到底在想什么？斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇——”**

“我——”

法师动了动嘴，遭受如此的指责令他的脸上已毫无血色，有那么一会儿托尼认为斯特兰奇会跳起来掐住自己的脖子，但是没有，法师只是绞紧了自己苍白的手指，随后麻木地说道：

**“我需要你的帮助。”**

  


***

  


_手术成功了，子弹交给了警察，他对克里斯汀说那病人过两个月就能去跑马拉松了。_

_他缺席了凶手宣判的庭审，应该说从来也没打算去。_

  


***

  


——六块宝石凑到一起时就是全知全能的，我建议你不要把它们当做物体，而是有一定知觉的精密系统。

“它们能推断谁会对那个愿望的后果产生逆转的影响，并将之精准抹去，但是，它们依旧是有知觉的。”

他的怒火熄灭了一些，冷静下来的头脑开始本能地倾听斯特兰奇的叙述，提取并记忆所有的重要信息。

“我所见的每一个未来里星云都没死，每一个未来里索尔也没死——只要他们能活到响指之前——如果是二分之一的概率，这显然太过巧合。”

斯特兰奇的声音此时染上一丝绝望的笑意。

“共同之处实在过于简单了，如果一个人将宝石献出以换取所爱之人的安全，那么，那个人将一定会活下来，那是宝石留给那些献出生命的人的小小的善意，或者说是残忍。”

“哇哦。”

托尼语气平板的假笑着。

“也就是说，要我活下来你得做两件事，一是要在我陷入生命危机时再献出宝石，二是要**爱上我**，然后再送我去死。哈。”

他再也没有听说过比这更可笑的事了，让他活下来的方法竟然如此浪漫又如此荒谬。

“怪不得你需要我的帮助，看来你显然需要再多去看一些……”

托尼的声音变低了，最后逐渐消失。

他转过椅子的那一刻，看到斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇极其缓慢的垂下了头，将面庞掩埋在了颤抖的双手里，他无法看到他的表情了，但他能看到那名法师正在不住的颤抖，哪怕坐在椅子上，那无声的痛苦也比任何一刻更甚，漩涡一样的绝望淹没一切，将整间屋子都卷进了海底。

“所以。”托尼艰难地说着，“所以，这已经不是你需要努力去做的事了。”

只有掩埋在双臂之后的愈发沉重的呼吸回答他的问题，而那已经无需更多确认。

**“你已经爱上我了。”**

  


***

  


_那位病人在凶手被执行死刑的那一年的圣诞为他寄了贺卡，混在大量的致谢信与邀请函还有信用卡账单里。他一时好奇，便拆开看了。那是一张素描般的风景画，只有两行手写字：谢谢你。我选择了相信你。_

_这不像道谢，更像是留言，他觉得莫名其妙，在收到贺卡前他已经忘记那起手术的存在了，他已习惯于收获来自各种各样的人的鲜花与赞誉，在手术室外，在病房中，在急诊室的通道里，在学会与晚宴的闲谈里，他早先说您过誉了，后来是这是我应做的，再后来是没什么、谢谢、哦、好的，甚至是沉默，连家属的拥抱他都侧身回避。_

_救一个人和救一万个人没有任何差异，他厌倦了那些人的眼神，他做千万次练习、在图书馆里背下长得让人头皮发麻的的拉丁文药理学词汇、在实验室里执着手术刀解剖被捐献的躯体不是为了满足于此的。_

_但他是为了什么。_

  


***

  


他要用爱救他，然后以责任杀死他，用以换取半个宇宙的生命。  


这等式从不等值，但重的究竟是天平的哪一边。

“所以，你只是来对我说抱歉的。”

“是的。”我只是来对你忏悔的。

“你甚至不请求我的原谅。”

“是的。”因为你不会宽恕我。

托尼长出一口气。

“斯蒂芬，你是为了救这个世界，我不会恨你的。”  


“不，你会的。”

斯蒂芬喑哑而绝望的笑声从他的指缝中漏出来。

“你会的，托尼，你根本不明白我要对你做什么。”

他一遍一遍地看着，像希绪弗斯运送石块到山巅，却只是眼睁睁看着那巨石重新滚落，他回去，再一次爬上去，然后再一次，然后再一次，重复一百次，重复一千次，重复一千万次，最终他却仍要亲自将托尼·斯塔克钉上十字架而永远等不到三日之后一切能重新来过，可是为什么会这样呢，他没有错，托尼没有错，没有人有错，但地狱之门依旧将他投于烈火，错只在于怀有希望，他本不该窥视未来，自以为能寻找完美的结果。

他用双手遮住面庞，再无法忍受目视的一切，但有人走过来挡住落在他身上的光线——托尼·斯塔克先是俯下身，后来干脆跪到地毯上，他用自己的手把斯蒂芬颤抖不已的手拉开，双手捧住对方的面颊，不再让对方有机会移开视线。

“斯蒂芬。”他发出无可奈何的轻叹，“是你根本不明白你要对自己做什么。”

  


***  


  


_他是为了什么——_

_唐娜躺在湖边，他就在那里，木愣愣地看着人们一遍又一遍地按压她的心脏，听到胸骨断裂的声音也没有停下。_

_维克多出了车祸，警察通知他认领遗体，白色的布片盖在他的脸上，和那些格子里的躯体没有任何区别。_

_圣所的地板上躺着一个人，他触摸他脖颈的动脉，身体尚有温度，但所有的抢救已毫无意义。_

_为什么总有人得不到拯救，他们怎么能这样做。他不能承受失败，他无法面对死亡。他不能接受一个医生在上医学院的第一课就该明白的事情。**他们怎么能这样做——**_

_ **我怎么能这样做。** _

  


***

  


他来了这里2832865次。

在经历各种尝试、手段和失败之后，终于在一次偶然中，他获知唯一的胜利仅能用这个人的性命交换。他已经看了他牺牲无数次，或许在泰坦上，在地球上，在茫茫无际的宇宙中，他一次又一次地看着他死在他面前。

他一次又一次地抓住那个人的手，看着那双眼睛逐渐失去神采与光泽，有时是他自己先死的，那个人反过来做同样的事。

（泰坦上最好的结果是全部人都活着，他试过了无数次，任何一个微小的差错他们就会失去至少两个人。）

他们认识不过四个小时。

他们认识了百万次的轮回。

……所以怎么可能只有这一种答案呢，他是至尊法师，他在寻找方法拯救这个世界，被拯救的人里怎能无法包括他呢？

他开始在每一个托尼·斯塔克可能还活着的未来里多停下一步，有三万次他随便编造借口坐下喝杯咖啡，其中一千三百二十三次甚至还用了小小的魔法为他修了木屋的篱笆或房顶，有四十七万次他最终没有敲门，还有他记不清数字的次数这房子没有人，他只好去别的地方寻找他化作灰烬后留下的坟茔。  


然而即使面对着墓碑他都无法开口。

他永远不会用一万个人去交换一个人，也憎恨用一个无辜的人去交换一万个人，当然如果那个牺牲者是他本人他会十分乐意这样做，他本来就死过成千上万次，走进死亡的念头像是躺进温暖的床铺、让千疮百孔的灵魂得到永久的休憩一样迷人，若他还是之前的那个他，兴许真的会想办法拯救世界的同时这么做而让自己得到解脱，死者无知无觉，往后的一切再与他无关，但他的死没法解决任何问题，而在能活着继续履行责任的时候连选择自己的死亡于他仍是一种奢求。

所以他要是真的还能像从前那么自私就好了。

若是托尼·斯塔克也能对自己自私一点就好了。

那样的话……

（第784012次，他的手指断了，一截钢钉从歪斜的血肉里弹出来，他感觉不到，跌跌撞撞地爬过那块卫星的残骸，握着托尼·斯塔克正逐渐失去温度变得僵硬的手，发觉自己哭了。）

（然后他拨回了时间，重历一遍过去。）

（宝石闪烁着的光芒仿佛在嘲笑他的无知无觉无能为力。）

（牺牲自己反而成了最简单的事情。）

那样的话，他就可以承认自己失败了，可以承认永远不会有成功的可能，他没有人可以为之献出那块宝石，他没有人可以拯救，他失败了，但终有一天他们都可以抚平整个宇宙失去一半生命的伤痛，那样的话他——

他就不会爱上他了。  


  


***

  


_作为一名医疗工作者_

_我在此宣誓_

_把我的一生奉献给人类——_

_……_

_他是为了什么。_

_唐娜、维克多、克里斯汀、莫多、王、卡西利亚斯、古一、多玛姆、多玛姆、多玛姆、多玛姆……这一切无关于你。_

_但他确曾来过人世，是他站在这里，在无数个世界的岔口上，看着所有的灵魂在眼前逡巡而过，唯独看不到自己的。_

_他选择隐瞒，选择逃避，选择面对，选择一遍又一遍地经历死亡，选择独自一人穿梭于千亿个未来、一次又一次用名为希望的矛刺穿心脏，到底是为了什么。_   


  


***

  


他看着那双近在咫尺的暖金色的眼睛，随即倾身吻了他。

呼吸彼此颤抖的吐息，同时怀有绝望和希望，既是重逢也是别离。那是极轻盈又极沉重的吻，但除此之外，他再也不能做更多了，仅仅是这个吻就已经花去了他所有的力气。

有微凉的触感流连在颊边，他可能哭了，但也有可能只是那个人指尖的轨迹落下的伤痕，那伤口太深，直接刺到心里。

“斯蒂芬，别犹豫了，去做你该做的事，好么？”

托尼·斯塔克在他们分开时说着，他并未推开斯蒂芬，而是揽过他的头，任由对方把下巴卡在颈窝里。

“托尼，也许……”斯蒂芬的声音颤抖得几乎无法成句，“也许我会后悔的，我会在最后一刻变得自私，我会带着宝石和你一起飞到时间尽头，撕裂某个维度的缺口，在那里过到老死，再也不去管整个宇宙的命运。”

“哇，这听起来像是什么成人影片幻想。”

“托尼。”

“哦，斯蒂芬，你不会的。”托尼的手抚着他后脑的头发，“你如果会，就根本不会来这里对我说这些了。”

他颤抖着笑了起来：“该死，你了解我。”

“斯蒂芬，你几乎不认识这个世界的我，我也不知道赢的那个未来里我会变成什么样，我可能有女儿，是吗？”

没有回答，但那个人点了点头。

“但**我仍然是我，**所以无论你的最终决定是什么，我选择相信你。”  


  


***

  


_你为什么要接我的手术？_   


_你为什么要成为医生？_

_你为什么选择这个未来？_

_你为什么认为自己有资格掌握一切？_

_……_

_斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇，你到底是为了什么？_

_……_

_他没有答案，所以别人替他回答。_

_ **托尼·斯塔克说：无论你最后做什么，我选择相信你。** _   


  


***

  


他过于疲惫以至于不知道自己什么时候昏睡，醒来的时候，他正躺在客厅的长沙发上，有意大利面的香味从厨房的方向传来。

他跌跌撞撞地走过去，不断提醒自己脚下的是木质地板而非浸透血液的砂石。

托尼·斯塔克站在流理台前，正切开一只番茄。

“我睡了多久？”他问道。

“三个小时。”托尼没有回头，但那声音听起来比早上时精神了不少，“我做了你的份。”

“谢谢。”他摇摇头，“但我该走了。”

“好吧。”

他没留下他，可能知道即使试了也留不下。他挥手招来斗篷，打开前门，所有的情绪都沉寂了，仿佛那不过是寂静地降临在山林中的夜色。*

他们谁都没说再见，他离开之后，这一切都将没有发生过。  


然而他走出门后的片刻，身后突兀地又响起声音。他回了头，托尼·斯塔克站在那里，门只开了不到半扇，就像他来时一样。

“斯蒂芬，能不能答应我最后一件事？如果我的女儿找你要气球狗，给她做一只好么？”

他在长久的凝视后终于笑了：“好的。”

那扇门缓缓关闭。他转过身，深吸一口气，离开了托尼·斯塔克。

是无数个2025年中极为平凡的一个夜晚，月光印于平静的湖面，他数百万次看着那波光粼粼的水面上有归巢的水鸟起落，零星的虫鸣只让这森林显得更加沉默，远处的山影在黑暗中依旧分辨不出轮廓。

他业已习惯独自前行，今后也将一直如此。

畏惧着即将到来的未来，又因为那未来必然来到而更加坚定。

所有一千四百万个世界的黎明在他的指尖崩落，化作他远去的路途上倾洒璀璨光辉的无声银河。

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> *但丁《神曲》中描述地狱入口大门刻的字样：进入此门者，当放弃一切希望。  
*语出泰戈尔《飞鸟集》——“忧伤在我心中沉静下来，宛如降临在寂静山林中的夜色。”
> 
> 文中作为副线的从脊椎取出子弹的手术原型来自于美剧《犯罪心理》S01E06
> 
> 果然斜体才是最佳显示效果（。）


End file.
